


Buff

by IslandOnce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #abs, Also because I stan buff Hyo, F/F, Mohyo, Nahyo - Freeform, This was made because of the lack of Momo ab fics, basically Nayeon losing her cool because Momo and Jihyo are to muscular for her to handle, michaeng, namo - Freeform, squint for Sahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandOnce/pseuds/IslandOnce
Summary: Nayeon has always been the kind of person to appreciate a good view. Lots of fans have made videos of her checking out other idols, or when she would get a little handsy with her own members. Whenever anyone would try to make fun of her for the habit, she always responds with “what’s pretty should be appreciated”.But she never knew she had such a “kink” for muscles.





	Buff

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jihyo's love of working out, Nayeon's love for checking out her members, and all those glorious photos of MoHyo's abs. 
> 
> PS. stream Fancy
> 
>  
> 
> ~ ~ ~

Nayeon has always been the kind of person to appreciate a good view. Lots of fans have made videos of her checking out other idols, or when she would get a little handsy with her own members. Whenever anyone would try to make fun of her for the habit, she always responds with “what’s pretty should be appreciated”. 

But she never knew she had such a “kink” for muscles. This realization came after she walked into the company gym and saw two gloriously toned women. 

The day started out quite normal actually. Twice had just finished their Dream Day Dome Tour and the members were relaxing at the dorm. Jeongyeon Mina and Chaeyoung were sitting side by side on the couch, the youngest watching Mina play her PlayStation while Jeongyeon napped on the cushions. The two were always hugging and snuggled up with each other, constantly feeding their loyal michaeng shippers content. Dahyun had dyed her hair blue and was always covered in hoods to make sure to surprise once with the color. The leader of the school meal club was taking all the necessary precautions to keep her hair hidden in case one of the members accidentally took a picture and she was in the background. Nayeon believed Jihyo said something about her and Momo going out for a bite to eat or something like that, Nayeon couldn’t remember. She was too busy lounging on her own bed trying to find a silly picture of Sana. The two were texting their most outrageous photos to each other even though they were in the same room. She was scrolling through an international’s once’s fan-page on the lookout for content when she received a notification from their group chat. 

“Does anyone want to join Momo and me at the gym?” 

Jihyo’s message was followed by Momo texting the flexing arm emoji. Dahyun responded with a “no thank you buff Hyo” while Chaeyoung sent “I’m snuggling with Minari and she’s about to beat her high score. Also, Jeong is asleep.” Sana sent a meme of Nayeon crying which earned her a pillow to the head 

“Face it Unnie, you’re more of a meme than I am.” Sana giggled as she scrolled through more ammunition to send to the group chat.

“Whatever,” Nayeon sighed and continued scrolling. When she failed to find anything as severe as the content Sana kept sending her, she locked her phone and stood up from the bed. “So, are you going to the gym with Jihyo and Momo?” Nayeon asked stretching her arms over her head.

“Probably not, last time I went to work out with Jihyo I don’t do much working out, mostly watching.” Sana clicked off her phone and leaned back on her bed, “What about you?”

“Well, I did promise Once I would have abs to show during our concert… but I didn’t say which one.” Nayeon wandered through their room scraping together a workout outfit.

“Alright then, when Jeongyeon wakes up I’ll make her call for some take out. So when you see Jihyo, tell her not to worry about dinner.” Sana waved at Nayeon as the older left the room now wearing Adidas leggings and one of Jeongyeon’s tee-shirts she had stolen. 

Nayeon passed through the living room to see Chaeyoung exactly like she said; arms intertwined with Mina while the Japanese woman mashed buttons on her controller and Jeongyeon wrapped up in a blanket burrito. The oldest member smile at the scene snapping a picture of the three and then opening their group chat. 

“I’ll meet you guys there.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Nayeon makes it to the company work out center with the idea that Jihyo and Momo would want to ride the stationary cycles for a bit and then work on their abs for a while. Because that’s what Nayeon does whenever she goes to the gym. But then, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had never lifted weights with either Jihyo or Momo in the gym before. When they were trainees they would spend all their time together in the practice room stretching and going over choreographies, but never doing pushups and curls in the weight room. Plus, those moments she found herself in the gym with her members were to do cardio and abdominal workouts. So besides that one episode of elegant private life, Nayeon has never spent time lifting weights with her members. She had been to the gym a few times by herself but always ended up on the stationary bikes after a few exercises. 

The gym was relatively empty for a weekend in an entertainment company. It was mostly occupied by few trainees; they were using the treadmills and stretching on the floor, some were even using foam rollers. Searching for her two members, Nayeon wandered past the cardio machines over where the dumbbell racks were. That was where she finally found Momo. The view was nothing new or out of the ordinary. Nayeon had seen Momo in a sports bra and leggings before, but never like this. The oldest Japanese sat on the lat-pull machine with her back facing Nayeon. She had her arms extended above her tightly grasping the bar with a wide grip. When the bar was pulled down behind her neck, Nayeon stared at the defined bunches of back muscles activating and flexing. A bead of sweat rolled down Momo’s neck trailing over the defined muscles and into the material of the sports bra. Each rep was painfully slow and controlled, allowing the action to not only strengthen the muscles but also the tendons in Momo’s back. The concentric exercise was so hypnotic Nayeon found herself watching Momo for the whole set. Only once Momo had clacked the weights back down did Nayeon come back to reality. Not wanting to be caught staring, she quickly turned away from the Japanese vixen and continued looking for Jihyo. 

It didn’t take long to find Twice’s leader, but now Nayeon was wishing she had never come to the gym in the first place. Only slightly over the previous muscular display, Nayeon wasn’t prepared to find Jihyo with a twenty-pound dumbbell doing isolation curls. Nayeon almost dropped her water bottle at the sight of Jihyo’s bicep tightening with every rep of the weight. A definite bulge of muscle could be seen when Jihyo pulled the dumbbell up towards her. She finished one arm and switched hands so now her left arm was curling the weight. With her bottom lip in between her teeth and the golden biceps of a goddess, Jihyo was a vision to behold. Now Nayeon knows what Sana meant by watching instead of lifting. After she finishes her set of curls Jihyo sets down the weight and looks up to see a red-faced Nayeon in front of her.

“Oh Nayeon, when did you get here?”

“I- uh, umm just now.” Nayeon stammered out like she didn’t just spend the last five minutes of her existence ogling over her members.

“Okay… are you feeling alright? Your face is really red Nayeon” Jihyo stood and reached to press her hand against Nayeon’s forehead.

“Me? Oh no, I’m fine… it's just… hot in here.” Nayeon tried to smile back and pressed her cold water bottle on her face trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

“Okay, I have one more set then we can do some sit-ups.” Jihyo sat back down on her bench and moved the dumbbell closer to her, flashing Nayeon with that sculpted bicep.

“Actually I think I’m going to do leg day.” Nayeon was quick to spin back towards the weight rack and grab a set of fifteen-pound dumbbells. 

She had to get away from Jihyo and Momo because she wouldn’t get anything done if the two were anywhere near her. Showing off their toned bodies like it was nothing. Momo had washboard abs and now, to Nayeon’s new knowledge, a washboard back. She began to lunge across the gym, the action purposefully keeping a gap between her and her gym-nut members. But even as she lunged away flashes of Momo’s rippling back muscles and Jihyo’s tight biceps flooded her mind. When she reached the other end her legs were shaking like jelly but, thankfully, Momo and Jihyo were nowhere to be found. Perfect, a little breathing room and a bit of time to pull herself together. Really Nayeon? It’s just Momo and Jihyo, you see them every day. Why are you suddenly drooling from their presence? 

While Nayeon mentally fought with herself she caught a glimpse of a certain Japanese woman in the mirrors lining the gym. Of course, the mirrors, everyone who works out uses them to check their form or flex when they think no one is looking. But Nayeon was using them to stare as Momo walked into view. Even though she was not lifting at the moment there was proof that she and Jihyo had been at the gym for a while. Her arms had the “post-workout” look, where the bicep and tricep muscles were more pronounced than normal. Nayeon followed Momo’s toned arms all the way to the water fountain, but Nayeon knows how mirrors work; if you can see them, they can see you too. Taking that as a sign to get moving, Nayeon picked up her dumbbells and began the cross back to the other side. Hopefully, Jihyo wasn’t doing anything too distracting. And thankfully, she wasn’t. The woman was sat on the same bench but there were no dumbbells in sight, this was an immediate relief to Nayeon. Instead, Jihyo was on her phone in a texting frenzy. Nayeon had almost made it to the other side of the gym when she noticed Momo was back.

She had returned the same machine to perform another exercise, this time showing off her toned arms. Instead of sitting, Momo was now standing under the pulley with her elbows at her side and holding the bar with a skinnier grip. When she extended her arms down to her hips, her tricep came into view. The bulge of muscle near the top of her outer arm was a beautiful sight to see. And that wasn’t even what distracted Nayeon the most. She trailed her eyes down from those dangerous arms to Momo’s defined abs. Each time the bar was pulled down, her core tightened bringing those eleven line abs of hers out for everyone to stare at. Momo’s stomach had a clear rise where the muscles were protruding from. Nayeon was unable to tear her gaze away from the display of strength and ended up losing her balance during her last lunge. The weights in her hands made her landing quite clumsy, clumsy enough to draw Jihyo away from her phone. 

“Nayeon, are you okay?” Jihyo quickly helped Nayeon stand back up and carefully took the dumbbells from her hands, “be careful when you have weights in your hands, it would really hurt if you dropped them on your foot or something.”

“I’m fine, I just lost my balance on that last lunge.” Nayeon watched Jihyo effortlessly carry the weights back to the rack. The action was so simple yet it made her mouth water and cheeks redden, but this time she can blame the blush on her fall.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt, Nayeon?” Nayeon could only nod for she didn’t trust her voice at the moment. Not with Jihyo momentarily flashing her biceps once more as she placed the weights back onto the rack. “Great, then could you help spot me?” Jihyo politely asked her with a soft smile. 

“Uhh, wouldn’t you rather have Momo do it… I’m not that strong.” She quickly tried to make an excuse knowing if she spent any more time close to “buff Hyo” then she might pull a Mina and get a nose bleed.

“No need, I’ve been here for a while so I can't lift as much as I could earlier. You know tried muscles and all that.” Jihyo casually flexed her arms to prove her point but the action just made Nayeon’s stare more obvious. The older was surprised she hadn’t fainted yet.

“O-okay then.” Nayeon gulped and followed Jihyo over to a raised seat. 

The inclined bench had a “spotters station” that was just a simple platform behind the cushioned bench. Nayeon took her place behind the contraption and rested her hands on the long barbell in-front of her. Jihyo had continued to the rack for weight plates and grabbed two five pound plates. She returned to a still rosy-cheeked Nayeon and handed her one of the grey plates. Taking the hint, Nayeon slid the weight on one side of the barbell while Jihyo did the same on the other. Jihyo took her position under the bar and lined up her grip. She nodded to Nayeon and lifted the bar off the rack. Nayeon helped center the bar and then it began. Jihyo easily lowered the bar to her chest and then pushed it back up, her nose scrunching up with every rep. After six reps, Jihyo’s pink little tongue poked out of her mouth in concentration. But Nayeon wasn’t looking at her face, instead, her sight was wavering back and forth between Jihyo’s biceps. The chest exercise didn’t directly work the muscles in her arms but they still had come out to distract her. Nayeon guesses she should be glad the biceps had her full attention, they were keeping her from gawking over Jihyo’s chest. Chest muscles! Not her chest… her chest muscles. The loud clacking of the barbell on metal snapped Nayeon out of her trance. Jihyo let go of the bar and crossed her arms over her head letting out a breathy sigh. The two rested for a moment before Jihyo began to find her grip once more. Twice’s leader easily pumped off a second set while Nayeon tried to keep her drool from escaping her mouth. The two were post-second set resting when Momo decided to torture Nayeon even more with her sudden appearance. She smiled at Nayeon and Jihyo while taking two ten pound plates off the rack. Nayeon watched Momo easily carry the two weighted plates out of view, leaving her to imagine what the woman was doing now. Nayeon physically gulped at the thought before taking her spotting grip for Jihyo’s last set. 

“After this set, we can go ride bikes until Momo’s done, sound good?” Apparently, an out of breath Jihyo was a real turn on to Nayeon. Or maybe it was all this muscle flaunting going on. She had yet to comprehend what Jihyo was asking her to do because all Nayeon knew was that she had to escape this hole workout situation sooner rather than later. When Nayeon realized Jihyo hadn’t started her set and was instead waiting for a response to the question she definitely didn’t hear, Nayeon blurted out the first thing that came to her over-stimulated brain.

“Yes,” Nayeon had decided that the shorter her answers were, the less likely she was to start stammering out random unintelligent word dumps. Jihyo smiled up at her and lifted the barbell up off the rack.

This last set seemed to take longer than the other, but maybe that was just Nayeon’s mind playing tricks on her. As if it was trying to get Nayeon caught staring at Jihyo and her endless displays of strength. Jihyo’s tenth rep marked the end of her set and Nayeon helped place the barbell back on the metal ledges. Nayeon made a quick excuse about needing to fill up her water bottle before their next exercise leaving a panting Jihyo to take off the weight plates alone. Her water bottle was completely full, the water inside untouched since Nayeon had first arrived almost twenty minutes ago. But she still twisted off the lid and dumped out all the water inside just to refill the container. What was Nayeon thinking coming here to work out with Momo and Jihyo? Since when were muscular women such a turn on for her? Nayeon berated herself for her lack of self-control around her members. Her members that she spent her days and nights with. Her members that should most defiantly not be making usual bodily functions difficult to do. Why can’t she seem to speak without stuttering? Why was she suddenly losing her train of thought whenever Jihyo’s or Momo’s muscles flexed? Nayeon had zoned out for so long that she hadn’t noticed her full water bottle. The liquid spilled out over the top and all onto her hands snapping her out of questioning mind. She quickly capped the bottle and splashed some of the cold water onto her face to cool her seemingly permanent rose tinted cheeks. 

She walked back across the gym to find Jihyo sat on one of the many stationary bikes. Finally, something that wouldn’t make her look like a drooling idiot. If she had to watch Jihyo lift one more weight she probably would have slipped in a puddle of her own drool and knocked herself out cold. The eldest offered her full water bottle to Jihyo and the two began pedaling away. However, Jihyo was no longer the problem. 

Nayeon had found where Momo had taken those weight plates to. The Japanese woman was seated on top of the cushioned preacher curl stool. Her back was once more facing Nayeon but the giant full body mirror right in front of Momo gave Nayeon the perfect angle to stare at Momo’s biceps. Nayeon open mouth gawked at the scene. The bench isolated Momo’s arms as she curled the preacher bar up towards her. Each rep displayed a bulging pair of bicep muscles. Every time the bar was raised the defined shadowy underline of Momo’s biceps made an appearance. After ten reps, Momo placed the bar back onto its rack, the metal on metal clacking loudly throughout the gym. But that wasn’t enough to tear Nayeon’s gaze away from Momo. No, instead it was when a hand gently wiped at her chin. Nayeon’s whole body froze at the contact. She stopped pedaling and flicked her eyes over to Jihyo who was wiping her hand across Nayeon’s workout shirt.

“You were drooling,” The younger smirked at Nayeon as she continued pedaling. 

“That- that was… sweat.” Nayeon tried to defend herself but she knew she had been caught.

“Falling from your mouth in a continuous line? That seems a lot more like drool to me Nayeon-ah.” Nayeon blushed and shamefully buried her head in her hands as Jihyo broke into a loud cackle. When Nayeon looked up her eyes met Momo’s in the mirror in front of them. 

“It’s alright, Nayeon I don’t mind the staring.” Momo’s reflection winked at the blushing woman on the stationary cycle. Nayeon wished with all her might that she could just pedal away from the two muscular goddesses making fun of her, but she knew that it was physically impossible. Instead, she buckled herself in for the endless taunting that was sure to follow her from this point on. 

“My my Nayeon, I never knew you had such a kink for muscles,” Jihyo pinched Nayeon’s arms with glee as she teased her oldest member.

“Neither did I…” Nayeon’s embarrassed voice made her two other members look at each other and burst out with laughter. Momo airily laughed as she fell over the preacher curl station. Jihyo had stopped pedaling and had her head thrown back in laughter. 

“Well it was kind of obvious, you weren’t very subtle with you staring.” Momo had turned to face the two allowing Nayeon to view her actual teasing smirk instead of a reflected version, “even I noticed.”

Jihyo’s banter was something she could handle but when the taunting remarks were coming from Momo, Twice’s resident airhead, Nayeon knew she had really messed up. She couldn’t believe herself; spending the last half hour of her life gawking over the muscular bodies of her members. Nayeon guessed she could try to defend herself by claiming the two were openly flaunting their toned bodies but Nayeon was the one who got caught physically drooling in Momo’s presence. Watching the two continue to tease her by flexing in front of her, Nayeon let her head drop into her hand in defeat. What Nayeon knew for certain was that the two were never going to let her live this down, ever.

~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments telling me what you think! 
> 
> They make my day and keep me posting : )
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day/night/whenever you successfully made it to the bottom of my word dump.
> 
> PPS. stream Fancy


End file.
